The Apparition
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: AU I didn't know what was going on at first. There was a dark presence... It was everywhere, and I couldn't escape it. He's here with me always- the shadow with my face. Future SHONEN AI.
1. Ghost

K: Gwaaa!!! I know I really shouldn't start any more new fics (considering 27 of 59 or so are incomplete…) but I just couldn't help it! Someone told me a _really_ freaky story (hence where the ghost came from, but the rest I made up), and now I have insomnia for fear that creepy thing will come and get me… Writing about it would probably help nullify the irrational fear, so I'm gonna go ahead and give it a shot… Jeez… I feel so silly… but I can't help it! Stupid scary true ghost stories…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but I own the plot line.

* * *

**Dedications:**

- Merodi no Yami (and Naito… How's Dai fairing? He ready to come home yet?)

- Ssj4sailormenz (Got your message. Sorry, but I couldn't resist- fear does things to a person… And like I said, writing helps the fear lessen…)

- Black Chaos

- Ran

* * *

**Notes:**

Ano… This is my first full-on horror fic, so don't hurt me if it sucks, onegai!! Constructive criticism is fine- even welcome, but flames will be used to ward off the ghost from the scary story I heard…

* * *

**The Apparition  
Encounter I: Ghost**

* * *

(Yuugi)

* * *

It first started when I was really little…only five or so. I guess it's just that I was finally able to understand a little of what was going on when I reached that age, or maybe it's just that my memory only reaches so far. I don't really know for sure. He could've been haunting me even earlier than that- possibly even from the moment I was born. All I know is that he's been with me a long time now, and after all this, the fact he's there still scares the living shit out of me.

I didn't know what was going on at first. It was like a dark presence hovering over me, as if someone was watching me, but every time I turned around to look, I found absolutely nothing. I chalked it up to the paranoia of child abduction my parents had drilled into my head, and had simply left it at that.

I was fine for a few months, but then things changed. It wasn't just the feeling of being watched anymore- I could feel it touch me. A cold hand on my arm or shoulder…The sensation of this thing sitting next to or behind me- sometimes even sitting by my feet when I went to sleep. It was everywhere, and I couldn't escape it.

That was when I realized this wasn't just an illusion created by nerves. I started to get really jumpy and panicked all the time, worried about what was happening. My parents noticed the change and took me in to see a psychiatrist. When I told him about this presence constantly pestering me, he 'hmmm'ed and scribbled a few notes on his clipboard, then sent me on my way.

He declared that I was schitzophrenic. I tried to deny it- tried to get them to see the truth, but they just smiled down at me sadly and accepted the shrink's written note suggesting a prescription to help me with my 'condition'. The next day, a doctor handed my parents a paper bag full of different bottles of various pills. I had no choice but to take them at the appointed times, even if I knew they wouldn't help me.

I was right. Clozaril….Risperdal….Zyprexa…Seroquel… None of them worked. I still felt it watching me, still sensed whenever it was near me… After a while, it was apparent to them that they needed to approach this at a different angle- family therapy.

I remember it was a Saturday when the shrink arrived. She seemed nice enough, but then, they always send the kind ones when dealing with family situations, don't they? We all sat down in the living room around the coffee table; Mom, Dad, and I on one couch, the young woman on the other. She asked us about our life at home, and asked if there could possibly be a reason for the change in my behavior- some traumatic event that could've triggered it.

That's when I told them about the thing haunting me. Mom gasped and hugged me, but Dad regarded me with a stern expression, as if he suspected me of lying. I opened my mouth to state that I wasn't making any of it up, but cut short when a sudden chill went down my spine.

He'd been standing behind me this whole time, but hadn't really done much more than observe. I wasn't surprised he'd be here, since he followed me everywhere- always watching. But this… this was new. I'd always been scared of him, but this time I wasn't afraid… I was terrified.

I could sense his presence growing stronger, and I somehow knew that he was angry. Angry about what, I didn't know- when I'd told the other psychologist about him this hadn't happened, so why now? Regardless, his dark aura increased rapidly, and I couldn't help but shrink back and whimper.

Slipping from my mother's arms, much to her surprise, I scooted back to the side of the second couch, my gaze trained on the spot where I knew the spirit stood. Puzzled by my actions, all three adults turned to look at the same place, never knowing what would happen next. The very air seemed to ripple, and the ghost revealed himself to us… a cloaked figure with a black trench coat and hat.

My voice was gone- I couldn't scream, and no matter how much I wanted to snap out of it and run away as fast as I could, I was rooted to the spot. Everyone else was the same, staring in awe as he raised his right hand, pointing it toward my father with an open palm. Two glowing red eyes shone from his shrouded features, and I could've sworn he sported a smirk when he muttered something under his breath.

In a flash of blinding light, Dad slumped over onto the floor, his eyes blank and soulless. My mother screamed, jumping up and racing out of the room, the shrink following soon after. That left me sitting there, frozen in fear, as the spirit turned his attention to me.

He passed through the couch and coffee table as if they weren't even there, coming to a stop in front of me. He kneeled down to meet my gaze, his ruby eyes probing deep into my soul. He reached for me, and that's when I finally broke out of my trance. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, turning my head away from him. After a few moments, I opened them again, and he was gone. I couldn't even sense him anymore…

My mother was admitted into a mental institution a few days later. Witnessing whatever the ghost had done to Dad had driven her to insanity, reducing her to a blubbering state broken by periods of screaming as she relived the events over and over in her mind. Whenever she saw me, she shrunk back into the hospital bed and pulled the covers tightly around herself, scared out of her wits. It took the doctors hours to get her to finally calm down again. After the third time, the doctors told me to refrain from visiting again.

Dad was placed in the Shinjuku Medical Clinic, and has been in an unusual coma ever since that night. He wasn't asleep, exactly, but it was close enough. He laid there, unmoving, his hazed eyes staring blankly at the ceiling until he either blinked or slept. The doctors were puzzled as to what had put him in such a vegetative state, as their tests showed no signs of head trauma or any abnormalities involving the brain. They had diagnosed him as brain dead, however, and when I asked them about it, they made up some story about a ruptured blood vessel short-circuiting his brain. I knew the real reason, and a part of me wanted to scream the truth, but really, who would believe me, anyway?

With no one to look after me, I was sent to my grandpa's in Domino. He was saddened by the news of what happened to my parents, but told me I was welcome to live with him as long as I wished. I'm supposed to finish school there, too- I'll be in my first year of High School.

Even through all the changes, I can't help but wonder if the cloaked figure will follow me there. I haven't been able to sense him at all, but he couldn't really be gone, could he? It's not that easy… It can't be…

Maybe I really am paranoid.


	2. Uncertainty

K: Well, it seems I was wrong. After thinking about the story so much, I ended up seeing him for myself. Haven't seen him since, though.

Y: Even if he DID come again, you'd probably just sleep through it.

K: Heh heh heh…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this fic. Just the shrink and Yuugi's comatose dad…and the image the ghost guy is based off of.

* * *

**Dedications:**

- HikariEryaviel (Sorry I haven't updated this for Ra-knows how long. The "ghost" hasn't really done anything since, so there's no real drive behind it…)

- Tati (Well then, I suppose I must continue.)

- Roxy the wannabe (Yep! Though I write suspense all the time… I don't blame you for freaking about The Ring. A bunch of people did. I didn't find it all that scary, though… Especially after all that…)

- Kami Beverly (Well, he has every right to be. Wouldn't YOU be paranoid if a ghost man put your dad in a coma and sent your mom to a loony bin?)

- Weeping Angel (Maaaaaaybe. I'm not telling. Though that DOES sound like something the dub-version Yuugi would say…)

- KittyKatu (Sorry for the wait. I'd almost forgotten about this fic until I was browsing through all my old files, wondering what to update.)

- Ran Hoshino (Why thank you. I'm honored that you like it so much. I am kind of a drama queen when writing, ne?)

- Pooka228 (Exactly! Though he hasn't bothered me since… Oh well, I guess I'll just go with a twist of the original story, mixed with my own experience, and the rest is Yuugi's version.)

- SSJ4 Sailor Menz (Gomen ne, demo, I'm going to continue. It wouldn't really make all that much sense standing alone as a one-shot.)

- Merodi no Yami (Hey, Merodi! How are you and Naito fairing? Is he behaving himself?)

* * *

**The Apparition**

**Encounter II: Uncertainty**

* * *

It's been three months since I started school at Domino Koukou. I've been trying hard to fit in with the rest of the students, but since I'm always so jumpy, the other students think I'm wierd and crazy. Many of them bully me, and even though most of the time I'm able to sneak away without a scratch on me, I still gain a new set of bruises pretty much every other week. Grandpa doesn't know, of course, but only thanks to the miracle known as liquid cover-up.

Sighing, I stared at my reflection in the mirror, drinking in my haggard appearance. Cold sweat trickled down my neck, and my hair was limp and disheveled. I could still feel myself shaking. It was that dream again. The same one that's haunted me since that fateful day those many months ago.

Why? Why does my past have to plague me, night and day? Why was I cursed with his presence? His shadow falling over me and shrouding me in this dark, hollow shell of an existence…

I pounded my clenched fists down onto the marble counter, quaking uncontrollably as fear and anger raged a war within me. Part of me wanted him to come back—wanted to find him and make him pay for what he's done to me and my family. The other part is too afraid to do anything of the sort.

/What does he want with me? Why am I so special? Why did he spare me and harm everyone else?/

There I go again—chasing after the answers to the same impossible questions… What did it matter, really? It's not like I could just ask him what he wanted, anyway.

I jumped as someone rapped on the bathroom door.

"Yuugi? Is everything alright? If you take any longer, you'll be late for school!"

I sighed. It was only Grandpa. Running a slim hand through my damp, oily hair, I frowned. It looked like there wouldn't be time for anything other than make up today.

Making sure there was a happy lilt in my voice, I replied, "I'm fine, Grandpa! Just give me a minute, okay?"

A light-hearted chuckle sounded through the stained pine door. "Alright, alright… As long as you didn't fall in…"

"Grandpa!" I whined, scowling at his joke. He's been using that one ever since I was born… It isn't my fault I'm a total shrimp!

He laughed again, completely fooled by my performance, and as he left the room and descended the stairs, I could hear the occasional snicker escape him. I turned back to the mirror, assessing the situation. Considering what time it was, the best I could do was shove my head under the faucet and towel-dry the grimy, multi-colored mass I called hair.

Hissing as the icy water hit my scalp, I quickly cleaned my hair as best I could before shutting off the valve. Wringing out my shoulder-length tresses, I groped around blindly for a towel, careful not to drip on the floor. I found one soon enough, wrapping my sopping hair up in it and wiping my eyes on the corners. Sighing, I proceeded to dry my hair, rubbing my head and getting rid of as much water as I could.

As soon as I removed the towel from my head, my hair sprung up; a tangled, damp afro perched triumphantly on my brow. Glaring at it in annoyance, I painstakingly brushed it out until it resembled hair again, then tied it back with a hair band. Wiping my face once more to remove any oil or sweat left from my restless sleep, I hurriedly dabbed on liquid cover-up, the bruises seemingly melting away from sight as soon as they were coated with the skin-colored solution.

With one last glance in the mirror, I screwed the lid back on the bottle, tossed it into a drawer, and exited the bathroom. After a quick stop by my room to grab my book bag, I raced down the stairs and out the door.

"I'm leaving! See you later, Grandpa!" I called over my shoulder, then ran as quickly as I could to the subway station.

With any luck, I wouldn't run into anyone before I got there. That way, even if I'd left a little later than usual, I'd still make it to school before the first bell. Of course, I had about as much luck as a klutz in a mirror factory.

Sure enough, Ushio was leaning against a pillar in the station, directly between my goal and I. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, I carefully shuffled my way toward the train, praying I'd be lost in the crowd. Unfortunately, there aren't many blondes in Japan.

"Mutou! It's been a while!"

Shit. My hair had given me away again. I knew I should've dyed it…

I was fully aware that ignoring him and continuing on my way would only make it harder on me later—once he did catch me—but after a night of little to no sleep, I didn't really care. I quickened my pace, pretending I hadn't heard him. Dread bubbled up in my stomach as I heard him shove his way through the crowd behind me, his hoarse Osakan slang sweetly calling out to me as if we were old pals. I was only a few steps from the solace of the car when he caught up to me.

"What's the matter, Mutou? Didn't you hear me?" Ushio smirked above me, and I decided to try the innocent act.

"U-Ushio-senpai! I didn't know you were here! Were you calling? I'm so sorry I didn't notice you earlier…" I gasped, apologizing profusely to him like a naughty child cornered by his stern parents. "H-how are you today?"

He seemed confused for a moment, unsure of whether I was acting or not, but I quickly continued before he could properly think about it. "I… I have that money I owe you from the other day…"

Not that I actually owed him anything. His gang usually pulverized me regardless of whether I forked over his little 'insurance fee' or not. Still, if it helped me avoid a conflict now, I figured it was worth it.

I fished a thousand-en note out of my pocket, making a show of turning them out in order to prove I didn't have anything else on me, then handed it to him. Mission accomplished. Ushio was now too focused on the money to wonder whether or not I'd fooled him. The bottom line—he'd leave me alone for now; I didn't have to worry about a pounding until later on today.

"Thank you for your contribution, Mutou. I'll see you around, then." He sneered, pocketing the money, then turned and stomped off in the direction of the pillar.

Damn. That must be his new lookout point. That meant I'd have to get here even earlier, or else avoid the station altogether. Not good, considering I live roughly an hour away from the school…

Sighing for the umpteenth time today, I stepped onto the car and prayed there wasn't a test today.

School was just like any other day—full of stares, glares, and ostracism. I nearly ran into Ushio's thugs once or twice, but I'd caught sight of them early enough to sneak away before they noticed me. By the time the final bell rang, I felt good enough to risk taking a little detour to rent a movie. Although I'd turned out my pockets this morning, I still had roughly eight hundred en hidden away inside my sock—a small sum saved up for just an occasion.

I struck out for the video store, taking as many of my safe shortcuts as possible, on the lookout for any bullies thirsty for blood. I arrived there without a scratch, and as the bell jingled above my head, I inhaled the musty, dust-filled air inside the establishment. The cashier ignored me as I walked past, his face hidden behind a copy of today's paper. I headed straight for my usual section—foreign films. Running my hands along the worn plastic spines of the tapes, my fingers came to rest on one entitled "Dead Poets Society." It seemed simple enough—the summary on the back said it was about an English teacher at a boarding school. He teaches his students to love life, and live it to the fullest, but the administration dislikes his unusual methods. Not all that exciting, but I figured that if it had Robin Williams in it, it was worth a shot.

I tucked my selection under an arm as I approached the register, and upon hearing my footsteps, the cashier folded his newspaper, then turned to attend to me. He quickly scanned the tape's barcode, ringing it up as I fished the needed coins out of my sock. Signing the receipt, I passed through the anti-theft security system, grabbing the tape on the other side and exiting the building.

I made it to the station without event, which was odd, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I boarded the train home, scanning the car cautiously in search of thugs, and arrived at my destination without a bully in sight. I began to get edgy—all this luck seemed too good to be true…

As I rounded the corner, home plainly in sight, I realized that was exactly the case.

I grit my teeth as the peroxide hit my wounded flesh, dabbing at my skinned knees and the cut on my hand. They'd been waiting for me. Waiting just outside my own home… My solace wasn't safe anymore. It was gone, and I couldn't do anything about it. Grandpa didn't have the money to have us move, and I knew he loved this place with all his heart. Asking to leave just for my sake would be too much.

I placed a bandage over each of my injuries, then made sure none of my bruises were showing before going downstairs and popping a couple painkillers. Grandpa was there, going through the day's records for the game shop. He quirked an eyebrow at me over the papers in his hand, eyeing the bottle of ibuprofen in mine.

"What's the matter, Yuugi? Are you feeling okay?"

I smiled sheepishly, placing the bottle back on the shelf. "I'm fine. It's just a headache."

Another bold-faced lie. How many more will there be?

"Are you sure?"

I froze. Hadn't my performance been flawless? Or was it just the usual grandfatherly concern shining through?

It suddenly occurred to me that I'd been silent too long.

Grandpa rose from the kitchen table and approached me, frowning. I couldn't bear to meet his eyes, so I stared at the sink instead, watching the droplets drip slowly from the leaky faucet.

"Yuugi…" he began, reaching out to squeeze my arm gently.

I winced as one of my bruises flared up in pain. He noticed my discomfort, releasing my arm and fixing me with a worried expression. He opened his mouth to speak—to ask that question I couldn't bear to hear—but I beat him to it.

"It's nothing. I just banged it on the door again, is all. Don't worry about it."

He didn't look convinced, but nodded regardless, giving me my space. I suddenly had a vague feeling that he knew everything—about the bruises, the lack of friends, and why—but I turned away from him despite that, not quite ready to face it. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to face it…

I returned to my room, peeling off my dirty clothes and tossing them into a corner. Clad in nothing but black-and-white checkered boxers, I entered the adjoining bathroom, turning on the faucet and soaking a washcloth in the steadily-growing pool of water. I wrung it out with my good hand, then wiped the remaining dirt and make-up from my body. I wanted to take a shower, but after going through all the trouble to dress my wounds, I didn't want to redo them. Way to think ahead.

I looked up, checking for any remaining grime, and frowned. Something wasn't right. It took me a second to realize what it was.

In my reflection, the bruises were gone. And my eyes…

My eyes were not my own.

I gasped, frozen, and watched my reflection peel itself from the mirror, taking form as its arms and head slowly inched toward me. The phantom reached out to me, staring intently with those blood red eyes, and I felt a tear slide down my pale flesh and onto the beige tile floor. Those ruby orbs darted to that side of my face, and an icy hand rose up to cup my cheek. I shivered, the cold breaking me from my trance.

I backed away, slowly making my way to the exit. Those crimson pools followed me, and more of the creature's body emerged from the glass, still moving toward me. I kept my eyes on him, and as soon as my feet touched the carpet of the next room, I quickly shut the door, barring him from my sight. I held my breath as I saw a shadow move under the door, the same unearthly cold seeping out through the crack. A chill ran down my spine, and I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I whispered, "Go away, go away, go away, go away, PLEASE, just go away…"

Little by little, the feeling began to fade, and when I opened my eyes, there was no longer a shadow. Exhaling, I fell against the frame, my body slipping down until my knees met the floor. My head in my hands, I peeked out through the gap in my fingers, eyes trained on the sliver of light before me.

There was no doubt about it—the entity had returned.


	3. Desperation

**K**: Hey, guys! I started playing Fatal Frame 2 and… well, let's just say I've gotten a lot of fantastically creepy scene ideas for this fic via my paranoid and hypersensitive imagination… Well, a few personal experiences, too, I suppose… Gah- I have an overactive imagination that likes freaking me out.

Oh! I did **an illustration** for chapter 2, btw. You can find it **HERE:** **www (dot) deviantart (dot com) /view/36188084 (no spaces)**

I've also started posting this story on Devart. That version is slightly different than this one (better, since I took out typos and added some stuff), so please read them **BOTH**, okay? **www (dot) deviantart (dot com) /deviation/39294024/ **(no spaces) Thanks!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Dedications:**

Seigyoku Kiryou

HOPPY-SAN2345

Counterspell

Daaku Kitsune

Bellebelle3 (Well, I wouldn't say PERFECTLY. There's a couple typos in this one, and overall, I like how the original is written better. It's not in my usual narrative voice… The plot is going to be completely different, since the fic is going to be yaoi/shonen ai, but the events in the first few chapters leading up to the revelation are pretty much the same.)

Dragonlady222 (Did you know 2-2-2 is supposed to be the number that shows up when ghosts are trying to talk to you? I heard that somewhere…)

Hikarigirl18 (See, see? Updating!)

Hiddenaffections (Cool name. Hope you enjoy this chapter!)

Merodi no Yami (Pokepoke. Are you dead?)

* * *

**The Apparition  
Encounter III: Desperation**

* * *

I couldn't sleep after that. I kept thinking that if I let my guard down for even a second, he'd come back and I'd be done for. Sleep meant the possibility of never waking up again, and it was that fear that kept me awake far into the night.

I sat at my computer, my location giving me a perfect view of the entire room, watching for any strange shadows or movement that would alert me to another presence. Even though I'd turned my desk lamp on, many dark, looming shadows remained, taunting me with their ability to conceal and twist ordinary objects into horrifying monsters and apparitions before my tired eyes.

It was futile, really—keeping the light on. It wasn't as if it kept him away or protected me from him. His immunity to light had clearly been demonstrated earlier, during the incident in the bathroom, so, ultimately, it was useless to harbor any hope of it warding him off. The only thing it accomplished was slightly illuminating the room so I could at least see him before he attacked me. That was the plan, anyway.

Still, being near it did make me feel a tiny bit better…

I tensed as I heard a rustling noise come from beyond my bedroom door. As I listened, the noise seemed to grow louder, closer, and my blood seemed to freeze in my veins. I half-expected something to suddenly pass through the wood and into the room. My grip tightened around the edges of my chair, my knuckles turning white, and I breathed as slowly and quietly as I could, focusing on the sound.

It was hard, straining to hear over the frantic beating of my heart.

The rustling continued to approach, the sound of feet being dragged slowly across the floor like in one of those zombie films Americans are so crazy about. I tried not to imagine a rotted, disfigured corpse lumbering about in the hallway, and shivered as I heard the creak of a nearby door. There was a familiar click of a light switch, followed by another creak, and I slowly exhaled, relieved. There was a perfectly logical explanation for the strange noises—Grandpa was making a late-night trip to the restroom.

Sure enough, the sound of the toilet flushing echoed throughout the house a few minutes later, its familiar roar drowning out Grandpa's retreating footsteps as he returned to his own room. The small bit of normality eased my mind, assuaging my fears for at least a little while. It seemed to me that if Grandpa was just fine, then I'd be okay, too.

It was then that my bladder decided it was high time to remind me of my own bodily needs, an uncomfortable pressure building on my lower abdomen and threatening to overcome me. I hadn't used the restroom since I'd first gotten home, and that had been nearly thirteen hours ago. I stared across the room at the door to my haunted lavatory, debating whether to risk approaching.

My bladder won out in the end, and I cautiously rose and crossed the expanse, alert and ready for anything out of the ordinary. My eyes darted around the room, on the lookout for any mysterious shadows creeping up behind me, and once I was certain there was nothing else around, they settled on the bar of bright yellow light at my feet. I hadn't dared to return to flip the switch after the chilling encounter, and as such, the beams shining through the crack had cheerily beckoned me all night.

As soon as my fingertips brushed over the door handle, an eerie tingling spread throughout my body. My breath caught, and my gaze instantly returned to the beam of light, expecting to see a shadow. Nothing was there. Regardless, I still felt as if there was something waiting there on the other side, ready to ambush me when my back was turned. Well, I wasn't going to fall for it.

Withdrawing my hand, I slowly backed away from the door, intent on using the bathroom down the hall. My bladder, however, demanded that it couldn't wait that long. I cringed as a particularly painful twinge shot through my abdomen, then quickly rushed through the door and to the toilet, too distracted to worry about any ghosts. I sighed in relief as I took care of business, then tensed again when I realized where I was. As my eyes darted around the room, I noted the bathtub's curtains were drawn, hiding the tub from view. I stared at it warily. Any number of things could be hiding behind it.

Using my free hand, I gripped the end of the curtains, swiftly opening them in an attempt to surprise whatever was there. The empty tub gleamed innocently back at me, everything in its place and no monsters to be found. I kept my eye on it while I composed myself after finishing up, still under the impression I would be attacked at any moment. I racked my brain for all the places a ghost could hide, assuming they weren't invisible, and jerked my head up to check the ceiling just in case.

I moved over to the sink, washing my hands as I looked all around the room, and discovered that I was drenched in a cold, nervous sweat. I figured things were quiet enough for me to ease up a little, so I leaned down over the basin, splashing my face with cool, refreshing water. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I was suddenly struck with a horrible thought- what if they had been waiting for me to let down my guard like this? What if there was something standing behind me right now, while my eyes were closed? Or what if I opened my eyes and those creepy red ones were staring back at me through the mirror again?

My breath quickened, on the verge of a panic attack. If that was the case, I was almost certainly done for. If not…

Swallowing my fear, I opened my eyes and faced my reflection.

There was no ghost… no demon lurking behind me... I checked the mirror- no big changes… no crimson orbs peering into my soul. All I found were the frightened violet eyes I recognized as my own. I sighed, my breathing slowly returning to normal, and thanked every God I knew of that I'd survived.

I returned to my post, leaving the door open so I had a clear view of what was inside it, and slumped tiredly in my micro-suede swivel chair. My vision swam in and out, making my surroundings fuzzy, and I pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes shut and blinking repeatedly to clear the haze of exhaustion. I yawned widely, stretching my aching limbs, and shook my head to ward off sleep.

//Can't do it- they'll get me. Must… stay… awake…//

My eyelids began to feel extremely heavy, drooping down lower and lower of their own accord. Slowly, I felt my mind begin to numb, along with the rest of my body, and a warm, welcoming darkness greeted me as I began to succumb to fatigue.

//Well, maybe I could just… rest my eyes… a little…//

My eyes snapped open, staring into the darkness as my other senses strained to catch whatever it was that had awoken me. Silvery moonlight filtered in through the thin slats in my blinds, illuminating the otherwise black room. I slowly lifted my head from its position on my desk, sitting up and pushing off the polished wood with my hands. I rolled back a short distance from the desk, turning my head to look around the grayed room with an inexplicable feeling of dread.

Something was off.

A small, frightened voice nagged at the back of my mind, whispering words of caution, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember whatever it was trying to warn me about. I frowned at the icy lump that had formed in the pit of my stomach, wondering why I felt so ill at ease, and silently wracked my brain for any clues as to what was wrong. Then something dawned on me- the lights had been on before I slept, and now every one of them had been extinguished.

The knowledge of the past few hours came flooding back to me, a rush of adrenaline pumping steadily through my veins and mixing with the fear that had settled there. A thousand bells went off in my head, ringing and clanging in alarm as panic shot through me, seizing my pounding heart in its icy, skeletal claws. I felt the blood slowly drain from my face, my body going numb at the shocking realization- I had fallen asleep, and now they were here.

All at once, a throaty, guttural voice sounded somewhere in the vicinity of my feet. A shiver raced up and down my spine as the harsh, yet quiet sound slowly intensified in volume, causing the hair on my arms and neck to stand on end. I shakily moved to peer under the desk, but found that my body was frozen. I tried desperately to shake myself free of whatever was keeping me there, but it felt as if some invisible force was pressing down on me, keeping me rooted to the spot. It seemed the only things that were allowed to move freely were my eyes.

I gazed down to the best of my ability, my eyes widening as the space below my desk grew darker, the source of the eerie voice still hidden somewhere in the shadows. I felt something curl around the base of my feet, clinging desperately to my pale, bruised legs, and screamed. Instead of the loud, piercing cry I had expected to come from my open mouth, it simply hung open, silent. I knew I was screaming- I could feel it in my lungs and throat- and yet no sound came forth. It was as if the strange force had not only taken away my ability to move, but my voice, as well. The only way I could hear myself was in my thoughts.

//Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God… Oh, please don't let it take me! Don't let it get me! PLEASE, God, PLEASE!!//

I watched, terrified, as a white, rotten hand made its way up to my knee, followed by another hand that grasped the opposite thigh with a wet, sickening noise. A heavy weight forced its way onto my legs as the creature hauled itself up from the floor, and I squeezed my eyes shut as a head of black, wiry hair began to emerge from under the desk. The voice was right in front of me now, blaring in my ears until I thought my head was going to burst.

//Oh, God. Oh, God…PLEASE, go away! Just go away…! Go away…! GO AWAY!!//

My eyes flew open as I jumped, banging my legs violently on the underside of the desk and causing my swivel chair to fall backward with a muffled crash onto the tan carpet. I panted heavily, covered in sweat, and clutched my head painfully as my jumbled mind tried to make sense of what was going on. Recalling the creature was still there, I leapt away from the furniture that held up my computer, landing a few feet behind the fallen chair. I crouched down, peering wildly at the empty space beneath my desk, and upon finding nothing, let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

I rose, scanning the room for any sign of the rotted corpse, my heart still hammering away at the inside of my ribcage. Once I was certain I was alone, I sank to my knees, exhausted. What on Earth had happened?

I ran through the night's events in my head, willing myself to calm down, and as my head began to clear, pieces of the puzzle began falling into place. I had been in such a frightened state of mind when I had fallen asleep, the feeling must have carried over into my dreams, giving birth to that hellish nightmare I had just woken up from. Yeah, that must be it. Just a dream…

Glancing around, I noticed that everything was as it had been before, with the exception of the harsh gray light now visible through the window. It was dawn, and I would normally be waking up to go to school soon. Sighing, I ran a hand through my damp, greasy hair, and decided to forget about sleep and just take a hot, relaxing shower.

Gathering some fresh clothes from my dresser, I padded across the carpet and entered the bathroom, tossing them onto the counter. I then turned the water on, pulling the tab to switch it to shower before pulling the curtains shut. Making sure there were dry towels on the rack before anything else, I proceeded to strip down and used the toilet as I waited for the water to heat up. Once finished, I pulled back the curtain, stepping in as the toilet gurgled noisily after flushing.

The warm water soothed my aching body, spilling out of the showerhead in a steady rain that washed away my troubles as it went. Massaging the back of my neck and along my spine, I made a mental note to never sleep at my desk again- the sore muscles and bruised legs simply weren't worth it. Grabbing the soap, I worked up a good lather in my lufa-towel and rubbed myself down, making sure to scrub lightly whenever I got to a particularly large bruise.

That done, I rinsed off, relishing the hot, steamy water after a night of numbing cold, then picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed a dollop the size of a half-dollar into my open palm. Snapping the top closed, I gently worked the shampoo into my hair, the scent of mandarin oranges wafting through the muggy air. Closing my eyes, I stepped back into the stream of water, allowing the suds to roll off without my help. I rinsed my hands off, then shivered as a strange feeling came over me.

It felt like I was being watched.

Frowning, I quickly wiped my eyes and looked around, wondering why a ghost would even bother spying on me in the shower. I checked everywhere in the room just in case, popping my head out through the curtains before shrugging and resuming my activities. Putting that weird suspicion out of my mind, I finished washing and turned the water off. Wringing my hair free of most of the water, I pulled the shower curtains back and grabbed a towel to dry off with. I pat myself down, then wrapped the towel around my waist before reaching for a second one to dry my hair.

…and froze.

Turning my gaze to the fogged mirror, my eyes widened at the message that had been scrawled there.

-OMOTE, I FOUND YOU.-

And then, the world went black.


	4. Malevolence

K: Good lord, it's been a while. Sorry I always take so long to update. Inspiration just seems to come and go like that.

ANYWAY, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I'm just borrowing them. It's not like they're using them anymore, anyway. XP

* * *

**Dedications:**

Anime WarriorSkye

VD

Strega

Hikarigirl18

Kyo lover with little sanity

Dragonlady222

Merodi no Yami (Assuming you're not dead or avoiding me for some reason)

Wuteverdude (From Devart. Thanks for being my only comment. XD)

Echoing-Radiance (Also from Devart.)

* * *

**The Apparition**

**Encounter IV: Malevolence**

* * *

I woke up. The bright sunlight burned cheerily into my retinas, causing me to hiss in pain and annoyance as I shielded my eyes and struggled to sit up. Once the spots stopped obscuring my vision, I noticed I was tucked snugly in my bed—quite an improvement in comparison to the cold tile floor I had been lying on before, assuming my memory was correct.

As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, Grandpa emerged from the hall holding an assortment of bandages and an ice pack, a worried look on his face. He lifted his head, his eyes lighting up upon finding me awake, and hurried to my bedside, dumping his load onto the comforter.

"You're awake! Oh, thank goodness… And here I was worried you might have a concussion or something…" He breathed, so relieved that all his thoughts came rushing out in one giant, incoherent mess. "I didn't really know what to do after I found you, so I just decided to get you in bed and do what I could before calling Doctor Mills, which I was just about to do…" He closed his eyes and sighed, willing himself to calm down, and turned to face me. "Are you okay? What happened, Yuugi?"

Not quite sure how to tell him I'd fainted after seeing some strange message in the mirror, I said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm not really sure. I guess I just slipped when I was getting out of the shower, that's all…" Upon hearing my explanation, he threw up his arms, proclaiming, "See! I knew I should have gotten you a bath mat!"

He gave me a reproachful look. "And you said you didn't see the point in getting one… Well, I bet you've changed your mind after all this, now, haven't you?" Shaking his head, he fished the ice pack out of the pile, wrapping it up in a small towel and handing it to me. "Here—put this on your head. It'll keep the swelling down. I know at least that much…" I took it, gingerly placing it on the large bump that was beginning to form on my forehead. I grinned at him sheepishly, muttering a small 'thanks,' then groaned as I recalled what day it was. "What is it, Yuugi?"

"I just remembered I have a calculus midterm today…"

Grandpa rolled his eyes, no doubt reminiscing about the other times I had been sick and refused to stay home because of class. "What time does the class start? I'll take you there, but you're coming home as soon as you finish, understood?"

I sighed, dreading the test but knowing I couldn't afford to miss it. "Yes, Grandpa…"

"So, how did it go?" I shrugged, climbing into the beat up old Civic and closing the door behind me. "I did my best. The bump on my head didn't really help, but I think I did well enough to get at least a solid C." Grandpa shook his head, pulling out of the parking lot and turning in the direction of the highway. "A 'C,' huh? Well, I suppose I can't complain—I never took it."

He patted my shoulder, then gave it a soft squeeze. "Just as long as you pass, okay?"

I nodded, slouching further in my seat and kicking off my shoes, resting my frozen toes on the heater. "Okay." We arrived at the game shop soon enough, trudging up the slick cement walkway and shivering in the cold climate. I shuffled from foot to foot as I waited for Grandpa to fish the keys out of his pocket, warming my hands with white clouds of breath. Once inside, I dashed through the door that separated our apartment from the shop and into the kitchen area, shedding my hoodie and tossing it onto the small, round table. Rubbing my hands up and down on my arms, I filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove, then went to the cupboard and retrieved two mugs, setting them on the counter.

Grandpa came in just as I placed two unwrapped tea bags into their respective mugs, looking me up and down as I turned to face him. "Weren't you supposed to be injured?" I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed, and smiled up at him. "Well, yeah… But I wanted to thank you for taking me to class… I mean, you had to close the shop and everything…"

Leaning back on the counter, I slid my fingertips over the bump on my forehead. "Besides, I'm feeling a lot better. The swelling's gone down a lot, too. I might even be able to help you with the shop later if you want me to." Grandpa smiled, shaking his head, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, don't you go and worry about things like that. You just make sure you take it easy, alright?"

He picked up the steaming kettle, pouring the water into the mugs and handing one to me. "Just this one mug, and then you'd better get your butt back to bed, you hear?" I laughed, bouncing my tea bag up and down to help it steep. "Yes, Grandpa." I woke up again around seven. Grandpa was still busy with the shop, so I decided to fix dinner myself, thinking he'd appreciate the gesture after a long day. While rummaging through the cupboard in search of a jar of pasta sauce, I thought back to the mysterious note, wondering who in the world this 'Omote' was and why the ghost was after him. It was obvious he had somehow mistaken me for this guy, and it angered me to think that all of the suffering I had endured was due to a simple case of mistaken identity.

I filled a small pot with water and noodles, setting it on the stove to boil, and absentmindedly brainstormed any other explanations for the odd name. Maybe it was some weird pet name he made up for me… Creep…

I frowned, going over the rest of the message. 'I found you?' What on earth did he mean by that? Didn't he find me a long time ago? Or did he mean after I moved to Domino? I sighed, shaking my head. I just couldn't see why he'd be so fascinated with me in the first place. And if 'Omote' is his nickname for me, where the hell did he come up with it? It was certainly a far cry from 'Yuugi.'

I prodded the meat sauce I had made, staring at it solemnly as Grandpa finished helping the last customers of the night and closed up shop. At least the entity had chosen to leave me alone for the rest of the day. Maybe he decided to give me a break after I fainted this morning… I snorted, carefully lifting the pot of cooked pasta and pouring it out into a strainer in the sink. Nah, that didn't sound very likely.

I drained the water from the noodles, pausing to yawn widely before placing the pasta in a large bowl and setting it on the table. It seemed that even though I'd slept a great deal, the constant state of terror I was in had quickly drained all of my energy. Rubbing my eyes, I finished making dinner and flopped drowsily into my seat, waiting for Grandpa to join me. He came through the door a few minutes later, lifting his nose and inhaling deeply of the aroma of freshly made meat sauce.

"Mmm… That smells wonderful! It's just what we need after such a rough day…right, Yuugi?" He pulled up a chair, helping himself to the large bowl in front of us, and I followed suit, taking a modest helping and eating it slowly, barely awake. As I chased a particularly elusive noodle around my plate, I hoped that I would be able to sleep tonight. The next day was as cold as ever, though slightly more tolerable with the knowledge that I didn't have class to worry about. I spent the morning as I did every Sunday—sleeping in and having brunch around eleven thirty. Grandpa was busy running the shop, so I took it upon myself to go to the store and get groceries for the week.

I dressed warmly, deciding to go with something a little more 'me' than I would wear usually—a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, a cream colored jacket, and a soft brown scarf—and after putting on my usual red sneakers, I waved Grandpa goodbye and headed off to the supermarket. I walked the four blocks it took to get to the Mitsukoshi marketplace, glancing at the various stores along the way. The streets were more crowded than usual, as the shopping season would soon be upon us, and everywhere I looked, brightly colored signs hung in the windows, advertising holiday sales and drawing customers in left and right. I had just passed through a particularly thick crowd hovering around a clothing store when I saw something that caught my eye. Adjusting my scarf, I stepped toward the small building, taking in the beautiful insignia on the sign above me. It was a simple design—three soft curves connected in the middle, with a small red orb in between each line—but there was something about it that made me feel at peace. I was startled out of my musings when a young woman approached me with a smile. "Welcome to Rakuen. Today we're offering a free session on finding your spirit guide. Would you care to join us?"

I blinked, unsure of whether to take her up on the offer, then shrugged and smiled back. "Sure. What have I got to lose?"

The woman's eyes grew bright, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Good, good! It's a very relaxing experience, I assure you!"

She bowed, then gestured to the store's entrance. "This way, please."

She led me to a large room with a tatami floor and an assortment of cushions arranged in a circle, instructing me to choose a seat and wait patiently until the class began. I removed my shoes, placing them at the door among the others, and nestled myself on a fluffy gray cushion across from the entryway. A few people nodded politely at me as I did so—mostly teenage girls and one or two young women—and I listened to them chat about movies and fashion until the instructor arrived.

She was a very majestic woman, an air of mystery surrounding her and making it so that her mere presence was enough to cease all conversations and turn everyone's attention to her. She looked to be in her mid-forties, but she still had the same whimsical nature that young people are known to have, and it showed in the light, breathy way she greeted us. "Welcome, my brothers and sisters… Thank you for joining us today." She seated herself in the middle of the circle, folding her legs in the western fashion and looking around the room with her large, painted eyes. "As you know, for today's lesson we will attempt to contact our spirit guides—a rich and very rewarding experience. To do so, however, will require much concentration, but if you allow your body to relax and clear your mind, every one of you should be able to gaze upon your spirit with your inner eye."

She smiled knowingly at a few of the girls, who I guessed were regulars at this sort of thing, then cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "Now, if you would all follow me, please." We all closed our eyes, concentrating on the sound of the woman's voice. "Take deep, calming breaths. Empty your mind of all unnecessary things, delving deep within yourself, and expand your senses." I frowned, wondering what exactly she meant for us to do, but followed her instructions to the best of my ability, shutting out the rest of the world and reaching down into the dark, inky depths of nonexistence. I found myself floating in a black abyss, unable to see much of anything at all, and, curious, I called out to my 'spirit guide' to see if anything was there. I was greeted with silence, unable to hear even the instructor's voice, and sighed in frustration. Maybe I wasn't doing it right…

All of the sudden, I was roughly jerked back into reality, nearly falling over onto the tatami mat floor. I blinked up at the woman standing before me, wondering what was going on, and why she had such a stern look on her face. Wait- did she push me?

She frowned down at me, no longer the whimsical, good-natured instructor from before, and demanded that I leave. Puzzled, I asked her what was wrong, though it only made her more furious.

"Look around you! You're scaring everyone!" She exclaimed, gesturing around the room.

I did, surprised to find that the people who had smiled at me before were now seated as far from me as possible, avoiding my gaze. But… why on earth would anyone be afraid of me?

I turned my attention back to the instructor, who had begun addressing me again. "See? Now please, leave, and take your spirit with you!"

Shaken, I rose and left the room, stopping only to put on my shoes by the entryway. Just as I finished tying my laces, I heard someone cough nervously behind me and spun around to look at them, finding the young woman who had talked to me on the street. She was shaking, her face pale, and when I rose and stepped toward her she shrank back as if burned.

"D-don't come any closer!" She took a moment to collect herself, taking a deep breath and continuing in a small, hesitant voice.

"I- I just thought you should know that you were talking while you were meditating… N-not loudly, of course… more like muttering under your breath…" She swallowed, turning her eyes to the ground. "Y-you were speaking in a strange language, and the air around you started to feel really heavy…" She paused, uncertain of whether to continue. After a little while, she whispered, "Then I heard a- a dark voice… in my head… He was saying things like 'foolish mortals' and 'you could never understand my power.'"

She jumped, her eyes wide, and stumbled backwards, hiding behind the counter in the lobby. "Y-you'd better leave… He... he's…"

She gave a frightened squeak, then disappeared behind a curtain and into the back rooms. A shiver ran up my spine, and I willed myself to stay calm. 'Foolish mortals,' huh? Well, that seemed like something he'd say… Shaking my head, I tried my best to ignore the feeling of being watched and stepped out onto the crowded street.


	5. Reflection

K: Holy crap, it's been a while. Sorry, guys. I've been busy reading other people's stuff, having cosplay take over my life, graduating from UCD… Anyway, sorry again for the horrendous delay.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, but the story concept is. Steal it before I publish the original version and I'll sue your pants off.

* * *

**Dedications:**

To everyone who's been waiting patiently for YEARS for me to continue this. I'm sorry it took me so long.

* * *

**The Apparition**

**Encounter V: Reflection**

* * *

I lay awake long into the night. After all that had happened in Rakuen, I couldn't help but dwell on that frightened woman's words, wondering if the spirit was really as powerful as he'd claimed. Considering what had happened to my dad, all signs pointed to yes on that one, but I had a feeling that incident had only been a small demonstration of whatever unearthly abilities he had. Then there was the other thing—the whole "foolish mortals" part. Did that mean that he was something more sinister than just a ghost? Was he really some kind of demonic creature hell-bent on tormenting me for the rest of my life? Or am I just looking into it too much?

I sighed and stared up at the dark ceiling, my eyes idly searching for an answer it couldn't possibly give. Eventually I grew tired of it, the crick in my neck prompting me to rise from my seat at the desk and flop down onto my springy mattress. Lying spread eagle on top of my comforter, I closed my eyes, mulling over all that I knew about my phantom stalker. Even though he scared the crap out of me every chance he got, he didn't seem like he was deliberately trying to hurt me. In fact, every time I had been injured was simply out of surprise on my part, which had resulted in various bruises, bumps, and scrapes due to my carelessness in such a panicked state.

Really, though… Could anyone blame me for reacting that way? I may not have any friends to compare myself to first hand, but I'm pretty sure just about anyone would freak out if faced with something supernatural. But… now that I think about it, he's let me be both times I've seen him face to face. It's almost as if he chose to back off since he knew I was afraid…

But if that's true, why won't he stay away from me? If he doesn't want to frighten me, then why does he keep coming back? Just what exactly does he want from me, anyway?

Mussing my bangs irritably, I resumed my search for answers in the textured paint plastered on my ceiling. Whatever he wanted, it obviously had something to do with this "Omote" person. Maybe if I manage to figure out who he is, and why he's so important to the spirit, I can work out a way to get Mr. Tall, Dark, and Transparent to realize I'm not who he thinks I am and leave me alone for good. Whatever the result, it's worth a shot, right?

Problem is, where the hell am I supposed to start? It's not like I can just type the name into a search engine and see what pops up. Well, I can, but I highly doubt I'll find anything useful.

I turned my gaze to my desk, pondering whether to turn my screen back on and start researching whatever I could. It was already pretty late, and I had to start getting ready for school in a few hours. After a quick glace at the clock, I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. At this point, class was going to suck tomorrow, whether I slept or not. Two hours just wasn't enough, and that was assuming I managed to calm down enough to fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. So, really, what did I have to lose?

That settled, I rolled sideways off of the bed, then hoisted myself back into the swivel chair and switched my screen back on. I wiggled the mouse a bit to wake it up, then called up my web browser and brought up my preferred search engine.

"Let's see…" I muttered, clicking on the open bar. "He didn't write it in kanji, so…"

Backspacing so that the kanji turned back into hiragana, I nodded and clicked 'search.' Several sites and web videos popped up, and after a moment of browsing through their summaries, I sighed. Sure enough, they were all sites regarding Aikido and tatami mats. The only other site listed had something to do with sociology and the dualism of 'public' and 'private' face in Japanese culture.

"Well, great. As interesting a topic as that may be, it still doesn't help me figure out who Omote is."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair and running through my options. Setting 'Omote' on the back burner for the moment, the only other thing I could think of that might aid my research was the incident at Rakuen. The people there obviously believed in the supernatural, so maybe they could help me figure out what kind of entity he is, and how to exorcise him or something.

"…assuming they even let me set foot in their store again."

Scowling, I tried to think of other ways I could ask for help without the possibility of them shoving the door in my face. I could always call or e-mail them, I suppose…

Reaching for the keyboard, I pulled up a city search and typed in Rakuen. The first site had their address and phone number listed, as well as a link to their website. Clicking the link, I scanned their page for a 'contact us' tab and jotted down their e-mail on a piece of paper. After opening a new tab and bringing up my e-mail account, I clicked on 'new message' and copied their address into the recipients bar.

"Now… how to word this?"

I settled back in my chair, idly tapping out a rhythm on the smooth, worn edge of the desk. How should I approach this? Should I tell them of my situation outright, or ease into it by asking several questions regarding the store, and branch out from there? Which method would prompt the desired response?

I decided to go with the latter option. After all, I didn't want them to ignore me or think I'm crazy. I figured, if I were in their place, I wouldn't really take someone seriously if I received an e-mail out of the blue that asked me to help with a malevolent ghost. Particularly if the beliefs my workplace represented were frowned upon by a majority of society. I'd probably think they were pranking me.

Alright, then, if I was going to ask them questions, they'd better sound as legitimate as possible. Heading back to the first tab, I wandered the site until I had a good sense of what kind of services Rakuen offered, and what kinds of questions were safe enough to ask without giving anything away. Now I was faced with a different decision; would I write to them under the guise of a curious customer, or as a local student researching holistic methods of healing, with a focus on potential dangers regarding the spirit? They would be less likely to ignore a query from a potential customer, but my lack of knowledge and more probing questions would be easier to accept as a student writing a paper. Whichever one I chose, I only had twenty minutes before the alarm went off and I had to get ready or risk missing the train.

Shaking my head, I gathered my thoughts and tried to word my message as politely as possible. After sending it off and shutting down my computer, I rose just in time to silence my alarm. Rubbing my eyes, I stifled an indignant groan and stumbled into the bathroom to douse my head in cold water and face the day.


End file.
